Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic: The fuse box
by coolcarys
Summary: Foxy stood still for a moment then rushed over to Bonnie. "Lad? Ye okay laddie? Bonnie? Bonnie!" Foxy shook Bonnie but he only said, "They're coming, Foxy." Then he got really scared and his eyes grew. "They're coming!" Bonnie got so scared that he blew a fuse and fell to the floor unconscious. Foxy just stood there puzzled and scared for his little friend. What happens next?


It was just an average day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and this was before the bite of '87, when Foxy was still able to walk around and play with the kids. It was around noon and Chica was helping a family with their order, Foxy was playing with a little boy, Freddy was answering a couple question from the parents, and Bonnie was in the back searching for a spare part. "Okie dokie, now where is that spare volt tonic wire?" Bonnie searched through some boxes until he found what was looking for, "Ah-Ha! Found it! I still don't know why Foxy keeps breaking his. Since when does he ever go out?" Bonnie made is way back to the main room and was about to go over to Foxy when a little girl tapped him on the leg. "Um, miser Bonwie?" She asked. " May I pwease ask you a qwestion?" Bonnie looked down at her in confusion. (Since when did the little girls start asking me questions? I thought they all asked Chica no matter how busy she was.) "Uh sure. What's your question?" The little girl got an evil gleam in her eyes, "I was just wondering what it would feel like to have you face ripped off?" Bonnie winced. (How the heck did she know about that?! That was like seven years ago!) "Uh why would you want to know about that?!" "Because I want to know why you are so protective about your face." "Well you shouldn't stick your nose in other people's business." Bonnie walks off to give the spare part to Foxy when the lights turn off. The whole pizzeria was in total darkness. Then after a couple moments, the animatronics eyes glowed purple, red, yellow, and blue. "What the heck happened to the power? The kids are getting scared!" Chica said. "I don't know but we need to find out. Bonnie. Foxy. Go check out the fuse box." Ordered Freddy. Bonnie and Foxy nodded and went to the backstage to check out the problem. "Ok Foxy, do you think you could shine your eyes on the fuse box?" "Sure thing lad." Foxy shines his eyes brightly to reveal that the fuse box was burned to the crisp. "Wow! Looks like we're going to have to check the down stairs. We're going to need to restart the generator. Come on Foxy!" Bonnie leads Foxy down to the basement. While Bonnie started to work on the generator, Foxy looked around. Couple minutes later Bonnie got the generator running again. "Alright, that should do it. Ready to go Foxy?" Foxy didn't answer. "Foxy?" Bonnie walked over to Foxy. "Hey, you okay?" Foxy said nothing except point to a white, pale, and ghastly figure across the room. Bonnie looked at it in curiosity. "What is that?" Foxy replied, "I don't know but I don't want to find out! We need to get out of here!" But Bonnie just stood there. "Wouldn't it be great if we could go into that form again." "No that form was bad! Bonnie, we need to slowly back away from it and- Bonnie! What are you doing?!" Bonnie was slowly walking towards the figure. Slowly, the figure lifted it's head up to reveal, well why don't I just let Bonnie say it, "What?! B-But your that little girl that asked me that question about my face!" The little girl floated up to Bonnie and looked dead straight into his eyes. Bonnie gulped in fear. The little girl's dark black eyes stared into his soul. She whispered something to Bonnie then screamed. Foxy covered his ears in vain. Bonnie did nothing, he just stood there with a far away look in his eyes. The little girl stopped screaming and vanished. Foxy stood still for a moment then rushed over to Bonnie. "Lad? Ye okay laddie? Bonnie? Bonnie? Bonnie!" Foxy shook Bonnie but he only said, "They're coming Foxy." Then he got really scared and his eyes grew, "They're coming!" Bonnie got so scared that he blew a fuse and fell to the floor unconscious. Foxy just stood there puzzled and scared for his little friend.

He carried Bonnie upstairs to face Chica and Freddy in the backstage room with a worried look on their face. "What the heck happened down there?! We heard a scream. Then we heard Bonnie's voice get louder and then a crash!" Freddy asked, "So what happened?" Foxy laid Bonnie down on the table and answered, "When we fixed the fuse box, I saw a ghastly figure. Bonnie crept toward it then the figure floated toward him. She whispered something in his ear then screamed. After that she vanished. Bonnie mumbled they're coming. Then he blew a fuse and fell unconscious. That's what happened." Chica began to repair Bonnie's fuse as Freddy thought about what Foxy just told him. Chica asked, "What did that ghast thing say to Bonnie?" "I don't know. I wasn't close enough to hear." Foxy answered. Just as Chica finished fixing the fuse, Bonnie shot up like a bullet yelling, "OUR SPIRITS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER US AND MAKE US DESTROY EACH OTHER!" "Woah woah Bonnie! Settle down!" Freddy said. He gently rubbed between Bonnie's ears. Bonnie relaxed his ears and his whole body. "Better?" Freddy asked. Bonnie nodded. "So what's this about our spirits?" Chica asked. "Well the ghast girl told me that our spirits are getting restless and want to do something fun. So they're going to take over our circuitry and make us fight to the death." Bonnie confessed "Wow! That's kinda dark." Foxy admitted. "But it is highly possible." Freddy said in response. "That's what I was afraid of." Bonnie said timidly. Just then, they all heard a big crash out in the main room. Chica tensed up and opened the door to find Mike on the floor tangled up in some chairs. Chica rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh hi Chica!" Mike said. "Way to make us jump out of out suits Mike." Chica grumbled. "Hey I'm sorry I couldn't see the small step stool." "That wasn't a step stool dummy! It was Cupquake!" Chica picks up her little cupcake. "Be more careful!" She scolds at Mike. "Wow, I don't know how the rest even deal with her." Mike said as he stood up. "I heard that!" Chica called back at him. Freddy rolls his eyes, "Hello Mike." "Hi Freddy! Hi Foxy! Hi Bonnie!" Mike answered. "Same thing as usual Mike?" Foxy asked. "Yep!" Mike walked down to the security office and closed both doors. "Anyway, let's get de- Bonnie? What's wrong?" Freddy question his friend who was just starring straight ahead of him. "Uh Freddy? What's that?" Chica asked pointing to where Bonnie was starring. Freddy looked in the direction and widened his eyes. "What the?!" The ghastly little girl stood before them and laughed, " May I have a little fun?" She waved her hand which made Foxy and Chica disappear. "What the heck did you do?!" Freddy demanded as Bonnie got really close to him. " I just teleported them to a dark place until I kill you." She smiles creepily. Bonnie whimpers and his ears flatten. Freddy looked back at Bonnie then at the little girl. Then he closed his eyes and beared his teeth. When he opened his eyes he had dead black eyes. "No. It is you who shall die!" Freddy lunged at the little girl with Bonnie doing the same on the other side. The little girl disappeared causing Bonnie and Freddy to clash heads. The little girl reappeared and giggled a little, "You guys are funny when you get hurt." Bonnie sat up and rubbed his head, "You have got to be kidding me." Freddy stood up and questioned, "Who are you?" "That was a stupid question, Felix." Freddy flinched. "How did you know my name?!" "I know everything about you Felix, how old you are, what you like and dislike, and even who matters most in your life." The little girl made a tiny smile. Freddy tensed up, not knowing what to expect. It worried him that she knew who he cared for most. He looked back at Bonnie and Bonnie looked up at him with scared eyes. "Freddy! Look out!" He pointed behind Freddy. Freddy turned around see the little girl charging at him. Before he could do anything, the little girl flew into him. Freddy began to feel the darkness spreading over him. He turned to Bonnie, who was scared for dear life for his friend, and said, "I-I-I'm sorry Bonnie." Bonnie watched in horror as Freddy's eyes became black and red. "F-Freddy?" Freddy said nothing as he stood up straight and looked Bonnie in the eye. Bonnie suddenly narrowed his eyes, bared his teeth and stood to face Freddy, "I will get you back no matter what! I don't care if you destroy me I will get you back!" "I think you will regret those words rabbit!" Freddy Growled. Bonnie's eyes flared with anger, "I'm a bunny!" And he tackled Freddy against a wall. Freddy just smiled and laughed. Bonnie gave him a confused look, "Why are you laughing?" "Because, of this!" Freddy kicked Bonnie across the room and ran at him. Barely missing his ear, Bonnie jumped out of the way. They both stood up straight and looked at each other. Bonnie was thinking of a way to snap Freddy out of it without hurting him while Freddy just wanted to kill Bonnie. Without a moments hesitation, Freddy rushed at Bonnie with teeth bared and claws unsheathe. Bonnie's eyes grew wide as he felt the pain of Freddy's claws surge through him and he screamed in pain. When Freddy retracted his claws that were covered in blood, Bonnie fell to the floor. A pool of blood formed around Bonnie and Freddy just kicked his body aside and started to walk away, but when suddenly, he flinched. "Wha-what are y-you doing?!" Said the ghast girl. She screamed and flew out of Freddy's body. Freddy kneeled down on the floor breathing heavily, "I will always find a way to gain control again." The ghast girl closed her eyes and snickered. "Wha-what's so funny?!" Freddy demanded. "You may have won the fight between me and you but you couldn't win before you hurt someone dear to you." She gestured over to where Bonnie laid motionless on the floor surrounded by blood. Freddy's eyes widened in terror. "What did you do to him?!" "Oh I didn't do this, you did." "Yeah when you possessed me!" Freddy ran to his best friend's side and sat him upright, "Bonnie? Bonnie can you hear me?" Freddy started to get really worried. "Bonnie?! Bonnie! Wake up! Please! Please. Please…" Freddy hugged Bonnie really close him. "Please wake up. You were like a little brother to me." What Freddy didn't know was that Bonnie could hear the whole thing but he couldn't talk. Slowly, Bonnie opened one eye. He looked up at Freddy, who was nuzzling Bonnie closer to him. Bonnie tried to call Freddy by his name, "F-F-Fred-dy?" Freddy's eyes shot open with surprise, "Bonnie?" He looked at Bonnie who was smiling at him with one eye still open. "BONNIE! Thank goodness!" Freddy hugged Bonnie and Bonnie hugged Freddy back. They were both so happy that they didn't notice Foxy and Chica walk in the room. "Looks like everything turned out ok after all." Foxy remarked. "Yes. Yes it did." Chica said as she leaned up against Foxy's shoulder.

THE END


End file.
